1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse, and particularly to a mouse structure that is retractable, less space occupied when not in use, and extendable for use.
2. Related Art
Types and shapes of electronic mice are many and various. Whatever the type or shape of a conventional mouse is it has a physical size which occupies a certain space whenever it is in use or not. Although a mouse can be designed as small size, they are merely suitable for users of smaller palms but not for most users.
Hence, referring to FIG. 1, a mouse 9 is improved to have a retracting portion 92 which is retractable into a casing 91 of the mouse 9 in order to reduce the size when not in use, wherein the retracting portion 92 slides along two side walls of the casing 91 to move in and out of the casing 91. However, when the retracting portion 92 moves out of the casing 91, an upper face of the retracting portion 92 retains an elevation difference and a large gap with an upper wall of the casing 91, leading to an inappropriate position with respect to the casing 91 (as shown in FIG. 2). As a result, such inappropriate position may cause the retracting portion 92 to move back to the casing 91 while the mouse is in use and seriously affect the use of the mouse. Therefore, it is imperative to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional mouse by improving it to avoid an elevation difference and reduce a gap between the casing and the retracting portion.